A Lua de Mel dos Lobos (domesticados)
by Elizabeta Draculea
Summary: Depois do casamento, Kouga parte em lua de mel com seus três esposos. Seria tudo perfeito se não fosse o temperamento controlador, possessivo e nem um pouco delicado do Garo batendo de frente com a rebeldia de Rei e Tsubasa e um perdido Leo no meio. Será que o conto de fadas terá um final feliz?
1. Capítulo 01 — The Music of The Night

**Titulo** : A Lua de Mel dos Lobos (domesticados) — (continuação de Break The Night With Colour)

 **Autora** : Elizabeta Draculea

 **Fandom** : Garo

 **Ship** : KougaXReiXTsubasaXLeo

 **Classificação** : +18

 **Gênero** : yaoi, slash, lemon, romance, fetiche, humor, hurt/confort.

 **Warnings/Avisos:** Relacionamento explícito entre duas ou mais pessoas do mesmo sexo (masculino), violência, linguagem baixa, fetiches e fantasias sexuais. Não contém spoiler, continua diretamente do filme Soukoku no Maryu, com algumas alterações. Continuação do mesmo universo começado em Doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo). Participação do Kakashi de Soukoku no Maryu ou quase isso.

 **Disclaimer:** Garo não me pertence e nem seus personagens. Caso fosse assim, o Kouga aindaestaria na terceira temporada, na quarta, na quinta. Fic feita para a querida Suryia Tsukiyono que me apresentou essa série fantástica e agora to aqui, completamente viciada. Nasceu por causa de um sonho.

 _Depois do casamento, Kouga parte em lua de mel com seus três esposos. Seria tudo perfeito se não fosse o temperamento controlador, possessivo e nem um pouco delicado do Garo batendo de frente com a rebeldia de Rei e Tsubasa e um perdido Leo no meio. Será que o conto de fadas terá um final feliz?_

 **A Lua de Mel dos Lobos (Domesticados)**

 **Capítulo 01 — The Music of The Night**

Kouga passou pelo portão de embarque, carregando o sobretudo branco nos braços. Era muito estranho usar roupas normais e não as suas de cavaleiro makai e era ainda pior estar ali, no meio dos humanos, mas decidiram viajar do jeito normal e não pelas vias Makai. Iriam primeiro para a França e depois para Espanha de avião, indo depois de iate para Ibiza. Tudo feito pelo Gonza ou não iam a lugar algum. Como não queriam carregar malas e nem ficarem longe de suas armas, cada um trouxera seu sobretudo mágico.

Os quatro já haviam passado pelo check in e estavam indo em direção ao embarque, com Rei sentando ao lado do Kouga enquanto Leo ficava com Tsubasa logo a frente deles. Pela primeira vez usando o sobretudo que herdara do pai, Leo carregava suas coisas e tudo que usava como monge makai nele.

— Kouga, onde é a reserva? Você não pegou exatamente o Chateau du Chantilly? — Rei perguntou, vendo os outros dois prestarem atenção também.

— A reserva é para o Auberge Du Jeu De Paume, foi reservada a suíte deluxe. — Kouga respondeu, não gostando muito de estar no avião.

— Hum, França. Rei-san se sentirá praticamente em casa, não é? Já que vai poder treinar todo o francês que quiser — Leo viu o sorriso surgir no rosto do Rei. O monge sabia que o cavaleiro prateado amava aquele país, embora ele nunca tivesse explicado exatamente o porquê.

— J'ai vraiment aimer cette partie du voyage. Presque à domicile. (Realmente vou adorar essa parte da viagem. Quase em casa.) * — Rei respondeu piscando e fazendo com que Kouga sorrisse. Leo e Tsubasa ficaram sem entender nada, a expressão de perdidos. — Apenas disse que realmente vou adorar essa parte da viagem, Leozinho e Tsuzinho. Me sentirei quase que em casa. — Rei viu os dois morenos entenderem.

Os comissários de bordo começaram a preparar os passageiros para o voo, explicando a rotina que deveriam seguir e o tempo de viagem. Leo cutucou Tsubasa, mostrando um estranho logo à frente que não tirava os olhos deles. Era um homem alto, moreno e com traços marcantes. Parecia que ele olhava diretamente para o Rei que estava conversando com Kouga, alheio a tudo ao redor.

— Melhor nem comentar para não causar nenhuma briga. — Tsubasa falou baixo, vendo Leo concordar.

Kouga não estava com a melhor das expressões, na realidade ele descobriu que odiava aviões, e já estava perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha com todos olhando para eles. Assim que passaram pelos momentos em que não poderiam sair das poltronas, Rei ficou olhando para o Garo, percebendo que ele não parecia nem um pouco relaxado, tendo uma ideia. Zero cutucou o marido, falando baixo no ouvido dele:

— Vamos voar um pouco? — O moreno piscou, levantando e puxando o ruivo consigo, o levando discretamente até o banheiro do avião.

Kouga seguiu o esposo, entrando primeiro no espaço apertado. Rei o virou para si, fechando a porta e o beijando, tocando a língua dele com a própria. Ele pressionou o corpo contra o do Garo, movendo o quadril devagar de uma forma mais do que sugestiva, arfando um pouco. Fazendo com que o moreno ficasse de encontro à porta do banheiro, Kouga aprofundou o beijo, deslizando a mão pela cintura do moreno e apertando o volume que já sentia se formar entre suas pernas.

Rei gemeu um pouco mais alto, sendo calado pelo Kouga que tampou a sua boca, mordendo devagar o pescoço dele.

— Sem barulho, minha Gisele. Sei que gosta que todos saibam o que estamos fazendo, mas é melhor que ninguém desconfie. Consegue fazer isso sem gritar meu nome? — Kouga disse mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Rei, chupando o pedaço de carne bem devagar e já abrindo a calça que o moreno usava.

Rei mordeu os lábios, aquilo não era exatamente o que ele havia planejado. Ele ajudou o ruivo a tirar a sua calça, controlando o gemido quando Kouga começou a passar a palma da mão pelo seu sexo, o deixando bem duro.

Colocando a perna entre as pernas do moreno, Kouga voltou a beijá-lo, deixando a boca carnuda toda marcada pela força e fome. Rei inclinou o rosto, dando mais acesso a língua do ruivo, subindo e descendo devagar pela coxa dele.

Rei abriu a calça do marido, enfiando a mão ali e puxando a ereção dele para fora, vendo Kouga o pegar no colo e passando as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, abafando o gemido na hora em que fora invadido pelo ruivo. Kouga entrou em seu corpo todo de uma vez, o preenchendo até sentir que estava inteiro no canal quente e apertado. A dor era quase insuportável e ao mesmo tempo deliciosa, era uma das coisas que Zero mais gostava. A sensação de ser dominado pelo ruivo ao mesmo tempo em que lutava contra isso.

Kouga começou a mover o quadril, estocando bem devagar, procurando atingir em cada movimento a próstata do moreno, vendo ele se controlar para não gritar. Rei cravou as unhas nas costas do marido, mordendo os lábios e os marcando mais profundamente. Os dois se moviam juntos, já tão próximos de gozar, bem próximos da plenitude. Mais algumas estocadas e Kouga sentiu o liquido quente escorrer por entre eles, jogando o próprio sêmen dentro do Rei, ele já começando a pingar pelas coxas do cavaleiro.

Os dois ficaram parados por um tempo, com Rei ainda no colo do marido, a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro e puxando o fôlego. Kouga puxou o rosto do moreno, o beijando devagar e passando a mão pelo lábio marcado. Saindo de dentro dele e o ajudando a ficar de pé, Garo virou e pegou um pouco de papel, limpando os dois o máximo que conseguia.

— Hum, agora entendi porque isso é tão sonhado por muitos. — Ainda meio tonto e se apoiando no ruivo, Rei pegou a calça caída no chão.

— Sei. O fato que gosta de se exibir não tem muito a ver com isso, não é? — Kouga o ajudou a se vestir, arrumando a roupa toda amarrotada.

— Nem um pouco, acho que tem mais a ver com você. — Rei deu um rápido beijo no ruivo, abrindo a porta e encontrando uma pequena fila ali.

Pedindo licença e puxando o Kouga, nem ligando para as reclamações e as frases de imoralidade que escutava, voltando para perto dos outros dois cavaleiros que estava vendo um filme e discutindo porque os humanos gostavam daquelas coisas mundanas. Leo virou o rosto para eles, ficando com as bochechas rosadas.

Kouga sentou no seu lugar, sentindo Rei deitar a cabeça em seu ombro, deixando o moreno dormir ali, os bancos eram ajustáveis e foram escolhidos exatamente por isso, pela possibilidade de serem aproximados. Pena que não poderia ter os outros dois tão perto quanto Zero estava.

Eles acabaram dormindo, com Tsubasa deitando a cabeça no colo do Leo, todo espalhado pela cadeira/cama. Kouga permanecia meio alerta, deixando os outros três dormirem, sentindo a movimentação ao redor. Ele abriu os olhos quando ouviu uma pequena comoção mais a frente, três jovens estavam falando com um dos passageiros e ele estava assinando algo. Deveria ser um daqueles atores que os humanos tanto gostavam de acompanhar.

Eles já estavam adormecidos por um bom tempo quando os comissários se aproximaram, avisando que já iriam pousar, ajudando as pessoas a colocarem as poltronas na posição correta. Kouga acordou Rei, vendo o moreno se espreguiçar e sorrindo. O comissário se aproximou de Tsubasa, levando um susto quando o Garo segurou o pulso dele, pedindo desculpas. Garo viu o rapaz se afastar um pouco, deslizando a mão na curva do pescoço do Dan, o vendo despertar.

— Iremos pousar, Tsubasa. — Kouga viu Leo se endireitar também, sorrindo para o ruivo com um sonolento Tsubasa levantando a contragosto.

O comissário fez um agradecimento, se afastando e indo até onde estavam os outros aguardando.

— Aquele ruivo das poltronas A10 é completamente insano e eu acho que ele mantém um caso com os outros três. — Disse para os outros comissários.

— Pelo sobrenome achei que eram irmãos, vai ver ele é o mais velho. — Uma das comissárias informou.

— Irmão, é? Ele estava com o que está sentado ao seu lado lá no banheiro, não é? Houve algumas reclamações sobre isso. — Outro comissário comentou.

— E a forma como ele acordou aquele mais novinho ali da frente não é coisa de irmão. — O primeiro disse ainda olhando na direção dos cavaleiros. — Do jeito que pelo visto tem dinheiro deve ser o dono dos três. Tem um com cara de garoto de programa de luxo.

— Um? Todos você quer dizer. E dos bem caros, aquele novinho ali não me engana. Ele além de rico deve ser muito bom de cama. — O segundo comissário disse com todos concordando.

O grupo se dispersou, indo para os seus lugares e ver se tudo estava pronto para aterrissar, sem perceber que haviam sido escutados.

Rei saiu da limusine em frente ao hotel. O carro fazia parte do serviço que Kouga havia contratado com o concierge do Auberge Du Jeu De Paume, entre outros mimos. Tsubasa saiu do carro seguido de Leo e Kouga, os quatro entrando e indo direto para a recepção. Uma moça loira estava aguardando e sorrindo para o grupo.

— Bonsoir, comment puis-je vous aider? — (Boa noite, em que posso ajudá- los?) * — ela perguntara com Rei se adiantando e falando.

— Réservation pour Saejima. — (Reserva para Saejima) * — o moreno falou, deixando a moça surpresa pelo francês impecável.

— Oui, suite deluxe. Nous n'étions pas prévenus ce serait pour quatre personnes, je voudrais changer pour une autre chambre avec quatre lits simples, Seigneur? — (Sim, suíte deluxe. Não nos foi avisado que seriam para quatro pessoas, gostariam de trocar o quarto para outro com quatro camas de solteiro, senhor?) — Ela perguntou ao Rei.

— Rei Saejima et pas, un lit simple est parfait. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être grand et robuste. — (Rei Saejima e não, uma única cama está perfeita. Ela só precisa ser grande e resistente) — Rei respondeu.

— Je n'aurais aucun problème. — (Não teria nenhum problema) — olhando a reserva e vendo os nomes ali marcados. — Sont tous frères? — (São todos irmãos?)

— Son époux. L'original Saejima. — (Esposos dele. O Saejima original.) — Rei apontou o Kouga. — J'ai changé mon nom à ne pas confondre avec frère, ma chère. Premier mari et qui est responsable ici en réalité. (Não troquei meu nome para ser confundido com irmão, querida. Primeiro esposo, e, na realidade, quem manda nisso aqui.)

Rei se divertiu com a confusão no rosto da moça, ele sabia que ela não teria como entender já que nem o casamento do mesmo sexo e muito menos o poligâmico eram permitidos em muita parte do mundo humano. O fato era que agora eles possuíam novos nomes, com documentos providenciados pelo Senado, essa era a parte boa da grande influência que a Ordem Makai possuía na sociedade mundana, era dessa forma que muitas vezes eles ocultavam a sua existência e suas ações. O sorriso de Rei se alargou quando percebeu a expressão de aprovação de Kouga, fazendo a moça desistir de perguntar qualquer coisa além e balançar a cabeça entregando as chaves do quarto para Zero. Ele se virou, observando os outros dois morenos que pareciam perdidos no meio daquela conversa em francês, tinha certeza que se pudessem entender o teor do que havia sido dito, eles estariam mais vermelhos do que um tomate. Logo um rapaz se aproximou os conduzindo na direção correta.

Como não havia bagagem, o rapaz acompanhou os quatro, abrindo a porta da suíte e deixando com que os estranhos entrassem, explicando onde estava tudo, sobre o banheiro, como funcionavam os pedidos. Ao final o rapaz ficou olhando para o Kouga, parecendo esperar algo que o ruivo não entendia o que era. Rindo, Rei foi até o marido pegando a carteira dele e dando uma nota para o rapaz que agradeceu, saindo.

— Era só a gorjeta que ele esperava Kouga-kun. — Rei disse. — Você precisa lembrar que para os humanos normais, dinheiro é muito necessário.

— Hum. — Kouga olhou para o quarto, ricamente decorado em tons claros. Amplo e com uma sala separada para as refeições, deixando a cama em um local reservado.

Rei passou por eles, pegando no seu sobretudo o que havia trazido de bagagem, se dirigindo ao banheiro. Kouga virou para observar o que os outros dois faziam, vendo Leo andar pelo quarto, no mínimo reclamando das coisas mundanas e Tsubasa sentado meio apático. Tendo uma ideia ele foi até o banheiro, falando no ouvido de Rei que sorriu, fazendo um sim com a cabeça.

Ao voltar para o quarto, o cavaleiro dourado se aproximou do Leo, abraçando a cintura dele e sussurrando em seu ouvido, fazendo o moreno ficar vermelho, lambendo os lábios devagar, virando para o ruivo, meio inseguro.

— Mas será que ele... — Kouga deu um leve beijo no monge, a voz baixa e firme.

— Apenas faça o que estou mandando, my lady. — Leo fez um sim com a cabeça, se afastando e indo até Tsubasa.

Ficando de frente para Dan, Leo levantou o seu rosto fazendo com que Tsubasa inclinasse a cabeça e o beijando, sendo correspondido rapidamente. O monge aproveitou para tirar o sobretudo que usava, o jogando de lado e empurrando o corpo menor para a cama. Kouga sentou de frente para os dois com Rei sentando em seu colo.

Tsubasa gemeu por entre o beijo, o corpo do Leo sobre o seu, o prendendo contra o colchão. Ele já tinha percebido a forma dominante que o monge usava, se submetendo aos poucos aos comandos do moreno. Levantando o braço para que ele tirasse a camiseta que vestia, Tsubasa virou o rosto com um suspiro longo ao sentir a boca de Leo em seus mamilos, sugando, mordendo, deixando a pele clara avermelhada.

Rei levantou e fora até os dois, tirando a roupa que Leo usava sem deixar que ele parasse o que fazia com Tsubasa, o monge descendo a boca até o ventre de Dan, lambendo o umbigo e os músculos do abdômen liso. Segurando a cintura fina, Leo levantou o quadril do cavaleiro, passando o rosto por cima do volume ainda coberto pela calça que ele usava. Dan ofegou, abrindo as pernas automaticamente e rebolando. Rei terminou de despir todo o monge, indo pelo outro lado da cama e alcançando Tsubasa, abrindo a calça que ele usava a puxando de uma vez só e jogando a peça de roupa longe. Sem dar tempo para qualquer reação, Leo segurou o membro de Tsubasa com os lábios como se o beijasse, passando a ponta da língua pela glande e o fazendo gemer mais alto, quase como um grito abafado.

Rei prendeu Tsubasa na cama, segurando os braços dele e aproveitando que estava perto, o beijando com fome enquanto Leo deslizou toda a ereção pela garganta, começando a sugá-la com força e também segurando a cintura do moreno no lugar, não deixando que ele se movesse para nada. Tsubasa era atacado pelos dois cavaleiros, sem conseguir quase respirar, sem conseguir se mexer, sentindo o corpo tremer aos poucos.

— Rei. — Kouga chamou a atenção do esposo, o vendo concordar e soltar Tsubasa, indo até o Leo e pegando em seu sobretudo um tubo de lubrificante, aplicando uma boa quantidade em suas mãos.

Zero segurou o sexo duro do monge, aplicando todo o lubrificante ali, indo de volta para a cama e para Tsubasa e fazendo com ele levantasse o quadril, usando mais um pouco do creme em seus dedos e os deslizando pela entrada de Dan, introduzindo dois de uma vez e rodando no canal apertando, fazendo com que alargasse um pouco. Virando o dedo no ponto certo, Rei sorriu ao ouvir agora Tsubasa gritar de verdade, voltando a mover os dedos ali, o fodendo com a mão da mesma forma que Leo o chupava.

Kouga levantou e foi até eles, o ruivo não tirando os olhos dos três esposos, vendo Tsubasa se desmanchar aos poucos na boca de Leo e o líquido pingar pelo canto da boca do monge. Leo levantara se encaixando melhor entre as pernas do Dan, fazendo com que Rei retirasse os dedos de dentro dele, colocando sua ereção no lugar e forçando a passagem, já vencendo a resistência do anel com facilidade e entrando todo de uma vez.

Tsubasa soltou um gemido meio estrangulado, os olhos fechados e contraídos pela dor, a boca entreaberta e trêmula. Kouga passou o dedo pelo lábio úmido do moreno, eles bem avermelhados depois dos beijos que recebera dos outros dois morenos. Leo começou a estocar, segurando sua cintura com força, fazendo com que ele gemesse cada vez mais alto. Rei aproveitou para manipular o sexo meio amolecido pelo primeiro orgasmo que Tsubasa tivera, o excitando novamente.

Leo inclinou o corpo para frente, atacando o pescoço de Dan, deixando pequenas marcas roxas ali, chupando e mordendo a pele sensível. Tsubasa gritou quando Rei usou a mão para apertar a base de seu sexo já novamente duro.

— Agora é só comigo que irá gozar, Tsuzinho. Não antes ou ficará sem graça nenhuma te comer depois do Leo. — Rei falou baixo no ouvido do Dan, o vendo tremer um pouco.

— Ah... ahhhhhhhh... Rei... eu ahhhhhhhh... — Tsubasa virou o rosto, deixando que uma lágrima escorresse com Leo entrando fundo em seu canal, sentindo o jato quente derramar por ele.

O monge quase caiu, o corpo suado e a mente nublada pelo orgasmo, saindo devagar de dentro de Dan, deitando ao lado dele, perto do Kouga. Rei não perdera tempo, virando Tsubasa na cama e o colocando de quatro, o puxando pelo quadril de encontro a sua ereção. O canal já bem lubrificado fora invadido rapidamente, mantendo o cavaleiro de quatro na cama e estocando com força, Rei encostou o peito contra as costas de Tsubasa, beijando a nuca dele, o puxando pelo cabelo com uma das mãos, fazendo com que ele rebolasse com a outra.

Tsubasa gritou, quase sem voz, sentindo novamente a onda de o prazer o dominar, como um choque que seguia de sua espinha pelo resto do corpo, sendo forçado a ir para frente e para trás, o rosto sendo virado pelo Leo que o beijara, abafando cada grito e gemido mais alto que escapava de sua boca. Kouga afastou o monge um pouco, levantando o rosto de Dan para si. Ele sentiu a língua do ruivo invadir sua boca, tocando em cada canto dela, rude, brusco e ainda assim amoroso.

Foi com esse beijo que ele gozou novamente, fechando o canal sobre a ereção de Rei, mas ela conseguindo ainda deslizar pelo caminho, entrando fundo mais duas vezes antes do Zero o seguir no gozo, os dois caindo na cama, mesmo esgotados. Tsubasa estava meio aéreo, quase sem se manter consciente, nem percebendo quando Rei saíra de dentro de seu corpo, sendo todo puxando na cama em direção ao marido. Leo soergueu o corpo, indo até o Kouga e tirando a roupa dele, o deixando nu.

Tsubasa foi puxado e abraçado pelo ruivo, a boca dele novamente na sua, o beijo ainda mais rude, marcando os lábios de Dan. Kouga segurou o esposo pelas coxas, o colocando em seu colo, apoiando as costas dele na cabeceira da cama, o deixando descer pela sua ereção. O moreno soltou um grito meio estrangulado, meio abafado, se apoiando no corpo maior, o ouvindo gemer em seu ouvido.

Kouga puxou Dan e o beijou novamente, estocando e o fazendo subir e descer em seu colo.

— Tsubasa, olhe para mim. — O ruivo viu seu esposo abrir os olhos, eles já bem desfocados sabendo que o moreno estava no limite do último clímax. — Sei que está cansado, mas quero que goze comigo. Consegue me seguir, minha prima donna?

Kouga falou muito baixo, a voz entrecortada por pequenos gemidos demonstrando que estava bem próximo do orgasmo, vendo Tsubasa jogar a cabeça para trás, as pernas forçando com que ainda rebolasse, ele abrindo a boca em um grito mudo, todo o corpo menor e delgado do moreno fora tomado por tremores e estava coberto pelo suor.

— Ah... Kouga, KOUGA. Ahhhhhh. — Kouga fechou os olhos, entrando todo quando gozou, sentindo o líquido escorrer grosso pelas coxas de Tsubasa e pelo seu baixo ventre, segurando o moreno que desmontava em seu colo.

Tsubasa estava todo solto, parecia nem respirar e seu coração falhou umas duas batidas, as mãos fortes e firmes de Kouga eram o que o mantinha no lugar, ele perdendo completamente a consciência.

— Acho que o matamos dessa vez. — Rei falara meio preocupado, dando espaço para Kouga deitá-lo direito na cama.

Kouga deitou ao lado deles, colocando Tsubasa sobre seu corpo, o sentindo respirar bem devagar, dando pequenos beijos em seu rosto.

Leo ficou deitado ao lado do Rei, a cabeça apoiada em seu braço. O monge já cansado também, quase adormecendo. Zero sorriu, deixando ele ali, puxando as cobertas que estavam na cama e os cobrindo. Kouga sentiu Rei os envolver com seu braço livre, sendo embalado pelo ritmo da respiração de Tsubasa até adormecer.

Kouga foi o primeiro a acordar, os esposos ainda dormindo tranquilamente ao seu lado. Tsubasa permanecia deitado sobre seu corpo, já respirava mais profundamente e parecia bem. Saindo devagar e sem o acordar, o ruivo foi até o telefone do quarto, pedindo o desjejum para eles ao serviço de quarto, escolhendo minuciosamente todo o cardápio. Eles tinham programado alguns passeios para o dia, principalmente indo visitar ao Chateau du Chantilly e tinham uma reserva em um dos seus restaurantes para o almoço. Tudo isso ele viu pelo roteiro que Gonza organizou e deixou para que seu jovem patrão não se perdesse ou esquecesse de algo.

Ele foi até o banheiro, tomando um banho rápido e pegando um dos roupões que estava ali para o uso dos hóspedes, ouvindo uma leve batida na porta assim que saiu, deixando a porta que dava ao quarto fechada e indo atender ao serviço de quarto. O rapaz deixou a comida na mesa, um típico café da manhã francês com muitos doces para satisfazer ao paladar do Rei, pegando o carrinho para sair. Kouga se lembrando do que Zero falou na noite anterior e dando a gorjeta.

Voltando para o quarto, o ruivo foi até a cama sentando próximo aos esposos, passando a mão pela cintura de Tsubasa. Rei sentiu o movimento, despertando aos poucos, apertando o Leo quase como se fosse um urso de pelúcia e virando para o Dan, beijando o pescoço dele.

— Bom dia. — A voz meio sonolenta de Leo foi escutada, o monge já sorrindo para os três, vendo Kouga sorrir.

— Bom dia, Leozinho. — Rei disse ainda beijando o pescoço de Tsubasa, o vendo virar o rosto e aproveitando para beijá-lo de verdade. — Algo me diz que já temos o que comer. — Falando bem baixo. — Além de você, Tsuzinho. — Vendo o Dan ficar vermelho. — Fofo.

— Sim, vocês já têm o que comer e precisam levantar que temos muito que ver. — Kouga falou, já indo se arrumar e tirando o que precisava do sobretudo.

O cavaleiro dourado optou por uma roupa mais formal, usando um terno cinza escuro com uma camisa negra por baixo. Rei levantou da cama, indo para o banheiro. Ele puxou o monge, levando Tsubasa praticamente no colo.

— Senhor, sim senhor. Estamos nos arrumando já. — Rei falou sem pensar, não vendo a expressão do marido. Kouga levantou a sobrancelha, mas decidindo que era melhor não responder.

O ruivo voltou até a mesa, sentando e esperando os outros três. Kouga tomava uma xícara de café quando os morenos entraram. Rei usava uma calça jeans preta e uma camiseta branca com o seu sobretudo por cima. Tsubasa decidiu por botas e jeans claro e uma camisa de manga longa, bem justa no corpo e Leo ainda reclamava daquelas roupas estranhas, usando sapatos, calça social e uma camisa azul escura.

— Ah, é o paraíso. — Rei falara vendo os pães, doces, geleias e cremes que estavam o aguardando.

O café passou bem tranquilo, com todos comendo e conversando entre si, falando sobre o itinerário que fariam. Rei era o mais animado, afinal ele poderia usar todo o francês que sabia. Kouga apenas observava os três cavaleiros. Era uma pena que aquilo seria apenas por alguns dias, aquela vida normal. Lembrara-se da conversa com Rei, pensando seriamente como seria a vida deles com um filho envolvido. Teriam que realizar muitas mudanças e contar novamente com a ajuda de Gonza. Uma coisa era quando uma sacerdotisa dava um filho a um cavaleiro makai. Ou mesmo uma humana normal, era fácil deixar a criança aos cuidados da mãe. No caso deles, as "mães" ainda teriam que manter sua rotina de caçadas, mas era algo que Kouga via cada vez mais inclinado e querendo ter.

— Pronto, podemos ir. — Rei viu Tsubasa e Leo já prontos com seus sobretudos nos braços. O de Tsubasa era o que mais destoava com a roupa mundana que usava, mas ele não queria ficar longe do mesmo.

Os quatro saíram, seguindo até o saguão do hotel, com Kouga indo avisar que gostaria que as camareiras fossem arrumar o quarto. O ruivo viu o mesmo estranho que observara no avião, a mesma sensação que já o tinha visto antes. Quando o moreno virou para ele e sorriu ele se lembrou da onde. Era muito parecido com o Kakashi que encontrara na Terra Prometida.

O moreno ficou olhando para ele, ainda mantendo o sorriso, Kouga o ignorando solenemente. Uma das moças se aproximou pedindo um autógrafo ao estranho. Como ele imaginara, deveria ser algum desses atores que os humanos adoravam. Garo falou com a recepcionista que anotou a sua solicitação, já enviando as camareiras para o quarto. Ao virar-se para sair, bateu no estranho que se desculpou.

— Ah, desculpe. Sempre fico meio perdido em hotéis, odeio esses lugares. — O moreno falou.

— Hum. Sem problemas. — Kouga respondeu, não querendo prolongar a conversa.

— Yuki Jubei. — Ele disse esticando a mão ao Kouga. — Espero não ter estragado o seu dia.

Kouga pensou primeiramente em ignorar o estranho, mas o fato dele se parecer tanto com o Kakashi que vira na Terra Prometida o fazendo esticar a mão e aceitar o comprimento.

— Kouga Saejima e não, não estragou. Tenha um bom dia. — Disse com o máximo de educação que tinha se afastando e indo até os esposos.

Encontrou os três já na porta. Rei e Leo estavam lendo uma revista enquanto Tsubasa estava parado. Três rapazes estavam próximos ao Dan, o olhando de uma forma que fez com que Kouga rosnasse baixo.

— Tsubasa, vamos. — Disse esticando a mão ao moreno, puxando ele quando conseguiu segurá-lo, quase arrastando o cavaleiro.

Rei e Leo se olharam, achando aquilo estranho e seguindo os dois. Kouga parecia tão volúvel às vezes, mudando de humor com facilidade: tão feliz em um momento e depois surtando por qualquer coisa. A limusine os aguardava para levá-los até o passeio pelo Chateau du Chantilly.

Chegando lá, além da visita ao castelo, ao museu e aos lugares mais visitados, estava marcada uma pequena apresentação do espetáculo The Phantom of The Opera apresentando a versão mais famosa da peça com a apresentação do Michael Crawford e Sarah Brightman para comemorar o aniversário de estreia, seguindo então para o almoço reservado.

Todo o passeio fora normal, nada acontecendo para estragar o humor do cavaleiro e os outros pareciam estar se divertindo bastante. Apenas Rei parecia ficar algumas vezes com o pensamento distante e a expressão entristecida, mas tão rapidamente que ninguém percebeu essas mudanças no Zero. Chegando ao local marcado para a apresentação dos dois cantores já estava bem cheio. Michael Crawford estava começando a cantar sua música mais famosa, The Music of The Night.

 _Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation_

 _Darkness wakes and stirs imagination_

 _Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

 _Helpless to resist the notes i write_

 _For I compose the music of the night_

Os quatro ficaram sentados nos lugares reservados, atraindo a atenção de todos ali. As moças e rapazes olhavam para eles, sussurrando e rindo. Leo sorriu, pelo menos era uma das poucas coisas normais que gostava: as músicas. Tsubasa ouviu encantado a bela voz daquele cantor enquanto Rei tentava traduzir um pouco da letra para ele. Um rapaz estava sentado próximo a ele, virando e falando em francês enquanto gesticulava na direção do moreno.

 _Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour_

 _Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

 _Hearing is believing_

 _Music is deceiving_

 _Hard as lightning, soft as candle light_

 _Dare you trust the music of the night..._

 _Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth_

 _And the truth isn't what you want to see_

 _In the dark it is easy to pretend..._

 _That the truth is what it ought to be..._

Tsubasa tentou explicar da melhor forma que podia que ele não entendia nada daquele idioma, mas o rapaz continuava falando e gesticulando para ele.

— Podemos falar em algo mais universal. — O estranho falou em inglês, vendo que não surtia efeito algum.

— Não entendo nada do que fala. Vá embora. — Tsubasa já não tinha mais vontade alguma de perder seu tempo com aquele estranho insistente, querendo se livrar logo dele e falou em japonês mesmo, já virando o rosto para a frente, sem perceber que o rapaz abriu um sorriso.

— Tudo bem, podemos sair para um outro lugar que te explico melhor. — O estranho continuou, mas ainda era ignorado pelo moreno. — Você tem uma boa aparência, feições harmoniosas. Já pensou em se tornar um ator? Fazer filmes, televisão? Não está me entendendo, hum? — O ruivo tentou tocar na mão do Tsubasa, sendo repelido.

— Não. — Tsubasa falou, chamando a atenção do Rei que resolveu falar com o estranho em francês.

— Deseja alguma coisa, senhor… — Rei viu o estranho pensar, como se escolhesse a melhor resposta para o momento.

— Só queria saber se ele já pensou em ser ator. — O estranho tentou desconversar, mas prestando atenção no que o Rei fazia.

— Não, ele nunca pensou em seguir esse tipo de carreira. Se nos der licença, agora… — Rei voltou a traduzir um pouco da letra para Tsubasa enquanto Kouga ainda dava atenção para o Leo, sem prestar mais atenção naquele desconhecido.

 _Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

 _Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_

 _Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

 _In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_

 _The darkness of the music of the night_

Kouga estava sentado ao lado de Rei e percebeu a conversa entre Tsubasa e o desconhecido. O ruivo já estava sem paciência por ver toda aquela movimentação em torno de um dos seus esposos., mas decidiu não interferir quando Rei se aproximou e entrou na conversa.

— Desculpe, não foi a minha intenção assustá-lo, mas gostaria que ficasse com o meu cartão. Acho que deveria pensar na carreira de modelo. — Ele ofereceu o cartão a Tsubasa, fazendo cara de inocente enquanto falava com Rei.

Rei pegou o cartão enquanto Tsubasa ficava afastado do estranho, deixando que Zero lidasse com aquilo. Talvez no mundo normal, aquilo fosse uma forma de chamar atenção de alguém. O cavaleiro prateado leu no cartão: Ken Jones — Agente e Empresário de Talentos, sem dar mais nenhuma palavra, principalmente porque Kouga parecia não gostar nem um pouco daquilo tudo. Para evitar um problema maior, ele voltou a prestar atenção na música com Dan;

 _Close your eyes start a journey through a strange, new world_

 _Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before_

 _Close your eyes and let music set you free_

 _Only then can you belong to me_

 _Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

 _Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation_

 _Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

 _To the power of the music that I write_

 _The power of the music of the night_

Kouga viu o estranho voltar a se aproximar e tentar colocar as mãos na cintura de Tsubasa, o ruivo levantando e segurando o braço de Dan, o puxando. Não querendo estragar o passeio até ali, ele preferiu apenas trocar de lugar com o esposo, deixando ele sentado ao lado de Rei.

 _You alone can make my song take flight_

 _Help me make the music of the night_

Tsubasa não entendeu nada, olhando para o Rei com uma interrogação no rosto. Zero deu risada, era típico dele não perceber nada ao seu redor a não ser que fosse explicado palavra por palavra. Leo era outro ingênuo nesse ponto, ou um pouco pior. Tsubasa era avoado e distraído, já o monge era a ingenuidade que caminhava. O resto da apresentação passou sem nenhum problema, os quatro indo direto para o restaurante.

— Tsubasa. Não quero que fale com estranhos, em nenhuma hipótese. — Kouga rosnou baixo, vendo o moreno franzir o cenho.

— E por quê? Não vejo problema algum em alguém falar comigo. — Ele respondeu recebendo o olhar mortífero do Garo.

Rei entrou no meio, puxando Kouga e andando com ele, procurando acalmar o ruivo antes que acontecesse algo pior. Leo ficou calado, abraçando o Tsubasa que olhava para o outro lado.

— Kouga, acho melhor você lembrar que Tsubasa é avoado e não se toca exatamente das intenções alheias, principalmente quando ele só tem olhos para você. Ou para nós. — Rei falou para o ruivo, o vendo ficar mais calmo.

— Eu sei, só não gosto que toquem no que é meu. — Ele disse virando para Tsubasa e o segurando.

Leo foi andando com o Rei, deixando os dois se entenderem e entrando no restaurante. Rei falou o nome da reserva, o maitre os levando até a mesa.

Apesar de o almoço transcorrer sem grandes problemas e com todos gostando bastante da comida, era a sobremesa a grande esperada. Kouga até viu os olhos de Rei brilhando quando o garçom trouxe o prato de frutas vermelhas ao chantilly para ele, com calda de chocolate à parte. Para Tsubasa foi pedido uma torta de limão com chantilly e Leo optara por uma de chocolate, com Kouga se abstendo dos doces.

Rei estava no paraíso, literalmente. Ele lambia os lábios, os olhos fechados. Como era bom aquilo, realmente tinha um sabor completamente diferente do que havia já provado no Japão. Ele virou para o ruivo que o observava, sorrindo de repente e se inclinando. O beijo fora espontâneo, doce, feliz e atraindo a atenção de todos no local. Rei pouco se importava, podia contar nos dedos momentos como aquele em sua vida e apenas queria que Kouga soubesse o quanto estava se divertindo. O quanto estava realmente feliz.

Kouga provou do doce nos lábios do esposo, se afastando. Vendo que todos os observavam, o ruivo resolveu provocar, puxando Leo e o beijando também e depois Tsubasa. Rei que não perderia a oportunidade roubou um beijo do monge, pegando Dan e quase o deitando nos braços, dando um beijo de cinema nele, o vendo ficar meio vermelho.

Rei piscou, mantendo Tsubasa em seus braços mesmo com ele protestando, fazendo Leo rir ainda mais alto. Kouga olhou o relógio, tudo indo conforme o planejado até agora. Tinham para a noite entradas para uma das óperas mais procuradas e exclusivas em Paris e deveriam voltar ao hotel para se arrumarem. Pelo menos por enquanto não tinha acontecido nenhum imprevisto.

Continua.

Nota das Autoras: explicando a França:

Gente, escolhemos a França como destino da lua de mel pelo fato do Ray Fujita (ator que interpreta o Zero) ser meio francês, e, como a própria franquia aproveita esse lado dele, introduzindo frases em francês para o personagem (ex: Zero Black Blood), achamos que ficaria legal aproveitar isso, além de ser uma maneira de homenagear esse ator incrível que tanto amamos (Eu e Su). Como não temos muitos dados pessoais dos personagens, aproveitamos alguns dos dados do ator e acrescentamos isso na fic. Agora podemos nos deleitar com esse fanservice, fazendo ele viajar para lá.

Sobre o uso do nome "Saejima" pelos outros cavaleiros:

Quando escrevemos esse arco, ainda não havia a liberação do casamento de mesmo sexo na maioria dos países na Europa, o que fez com que eles só tivessem o casamento aceito legalmente no mundo em que vivem. Depois de deliberarmos como seria resolvido isso, a Su teve a ótima ideia de eles terem influência no mundo normal e suas leis, criando os documentos com os nomes deles trocados, apenas sem poder indicar que seria por motivo de terem casado com o Kouga.

(*) Frances


	2. Capítulo 02 — Catch

**Título** : A Lua de Mel dos Lobos (domesticados) — (continuação de Break The Night With Colour)

 **Autora** : Elizabeta Draculea

 **Fandom** : Garo

 **Ship** : KougaXReiXTsubasaXLeo

 **Classificação** : +18

 **Gênero** : yaoi, slash, lemon, romance, fetiche, humor, hurt/confort.

 **Warnings/Avisos:** Relacionamento explícito entre duas ou mais pessoas do mesmo sexo (masculino), violência, linguagem baixa, fetiches e fantasias sexuais. Não contém spoiler, continua diretamente do filme Soukoku no Maryu, com algumas alterações. Continuação do mesmo universo começado em Doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo). Participação do Kakashi de Soukoku no Maryu ou quase isso.

 **Disclaimer:** Garo não me pertence e nem seus personagens. Caso fosse assim, o Kouga aindaestaria na terceira temporada, na quarta, na quinta. Fic feita para a querida Suryia Tsukiyono que me apresentou essa série fantástica e agora to aqui, completamente viciada. Nasceu por causa de um sonho.

 _Depois do casamento, Kouga parte em lua de mel com seus três esposos. Seria tudo perfeito se não fosse o temperamento controlador, possessivo e nem um pouco delicado do Garo batendo de frente com a rebeldia de Rei e Tsubasa e um perdido Leo no meio. Será que o conto de fadas terá um final feliz?_

 **A Lua de Mel dos Lobos (Domesticados)**

 **Capítulo 02 — Catch**

Depois do almoço eles continuaram o passeio pelo Chateau du Chantilly, voltando para o hotel. A reserva era em Paris e não era um trajeto longo, mas era melhor garantir já que iam de limusine para lá. Apesar de que Gonza havia marcado que era uma média de 25 minutos, ele sabia que Rei iria aproveitar para passear na cidade luz e ele mesmo tinha uns planos para fazer com os três.

De qualquer forma, a ópera de Wagner era uma das mais concorridas da temporada, e apesar de longo com mais de cinco horas, era uma obra que valia a pena. Tristan et Isolde sempre valia a pena. Ele pegou a sacola com as coisas que havia comprado para depois da ópera, sorrindo.

Kouga passou pela sala onde os três já estavam aguardando. Tsubasa realmente ficou muito bem de terno em um tom meio prata ou cinza, com a camisa branca e a gravata escura. Apenas ficou mais jovem daquele jeito, o cabelo arrumado caindo de lado. Leo estava parecendo bem incomodado, mas ficou ainda mais bonito. E Rei estava como sempre. Garo percorreu o cavaleiro prateado, o terno negro estava aberto, com a gravata meio frouxa, o cabelo caindo por sobre seus olhos.

— Estão prontos? — Kouga dissera já com o sobretudo nos braços, onde ele havia guardado a sacola com as coisas para a surpresa depois da ópera.

— Sim. — Rei falou, levantando e arrumando a gravata. — Odeio usar essas coisas.

— Você fica bem com elas, mas ainda prefiro sem nada. — Kouga falara bem baixo no ouvido do moreno, o fazendo sorrir. — Vamos.

Os quatro pegaram seus sobretudos, carregando eles no braço. Iriam direto para a Ópera Bastille e depois iriam jantar e andar por Paris. Rei iria ficar ao lado de Leo enquanto Tsubasa ficaria com Kouga para entender a peça toda em alemão. Ele fora explicando ao monge que a ópera era em três atos e deveria ter um intervalo pelo menos.

Eles chegaram a Ópera, a casa era moderna. Sua estrutura redonda era feita de concreto e vidro. O lugar estava cheio já, somente a nata da sociedade parisiense naquela noite. Kouga saiu com Tsubasa, o jovem cavaleiro segurava o braço do Garo, sentindo-se muito desconfortável em estar ali. Leo andava com Rei, com a mesma sensação. Não que Garo e Zero estivessem adorando, mas eram os mais acostumados com aquela parte do mundo humano.

Os quatro entraram com todos comentando do estranho grupo que formavam. Kouga nem dava atenção, explicando para Tsubasa o mesmo que Rei falara com Leo sobre a peça em si, parando os olhos sobre uma figura conhecida, vendo o estranho do hotel ali, voltando a pensar no Kakashi já que ele fazia alguns gestos até bem iguais. O moreno cruzou o olhar com Kouga e sorriu, voltando a falar com o grupo em que estava.

Eles ficaram em um lugar reservado, aguardando para o início do espetáculo, com Rei bebendo um White Russian, Tsubasa um Cosmopolitan, Leo um Laguna Azul e Kouga ficava com um Black Sunrise. Terminando a bebida, Rei notara que o estranho que importunou Tsubasa mais cedo estava ali, pensando que a noite seria longa se ele estivesse sentado próximo, lembrando que Kouga havia reservado um camarote para eles.

O moreno sorriu, sentindo a mão do ruivo em sua cintura, virando para ele e o beijando rapidamente e se afastando. Melhor não começar algo que não poderia terminar tão cedo. Kouga entendeu, deixando que Rei se afastasse. A noite ainda era uma criança e ele sabia o que os aguardavam. Com a abertura dos camarotes, ele pegou Tsubasa novamente, seguindo para lá.

A ópera transcorreu calmamente, Kouga e Rei explicavam para os outros sobre o que acontecia, traduzindo bons pedaços do que era cantado. Mesmo na hora do intervalo, nada de anormal acontecera, apesar de estarem sendo observados. Yuki Jubei não tirava os olhos de Kouga enquanto o estranho que falara com Tsubasa o apontava para um grupo de homens.

Assim que a peça terminou, Kouga levou os três para jantar em um dos mais exclusivos restaurantes em Paris, o L´Ambroisie, deixando que Rei escolhesse o menu. Olhando o relógio, ele relaxou um pouco. Teria tempo o suficiente para tudo que havia planejado. Tudo realmente.

Toda a ambientação do restaurante era a luz de velas, e a mesa escolhida era ainda mais reservada, deixando os quatro separados do resto do público, fazendo com que Rei aproveitasse um pouco mais, quase sentando no colo de Kouga. O beijo trocado só foi interrompido pelo garçom, fazendo com que o moreno voltasse ao seu lugar. Tsubasa e Leo estavam entretidos em alguma conversa sobre a ópera assistida, os dois ainda encantados com o que viram.

O ruivo passou a mão pelo cabelo enquanto discutia sobre o alvo de sua escolha. Fora um achado aquele menino, realmente. Uma pena que parecia que estava acompanhado de um mala idiota. Ken Jones tinha percebido o moreno quando ele entrara para assistir ao pequeno especial sobre The Phantom of the Opera e ele estava acompanhado por outro também interessante. Teria sido mais fácil a aproximação se o rapaz falasse francês ou inglês, coisa que um dos que o acompanhavam falava bem. Se não fosse o outro acompanhante, um ruivo com cara de poucos amigos e nenhuma educação, ele teria continuado as investidas.

Jones era um conhecido produtor de telefilmes e seriados na Europa toda. Ele usava isso para satisfazer seu desejo por rapazes jovens e bonitos, prometendo para eles um caminho fácil para a fama e o sucesso em troca de favores sexuais. Por causa da sua posição, dinheiro e influência, o ruivo não estava acostumado a ter suas vontades negadas, por isso não estava aceitando a desfeita que aquele moreno lhe fizera. Ninguém o recusava, normalmente era ele quem fazia isso, pisando por sobre algum pobre rapaz com um sonho de grandeza. Como aquele estrangeiro ousava fazer isso? Jones bateu os dedos devagar por sobre a mesa enquanto seus amigos o olhavam, pensando. Pelo visto, seria necessário usar a ajuda de algo para domar seu alvo escolhido.

— Ken, só tem um problema com esse plano. Esse seu alvo não me parece ter interesse algum em você. — Um dos seus amigos falara.

— Podemos usar a ajuda de algumas substâncias para deixá-lo mais … interessado na nossa brincadeira. Se for necessário, até usar algumas que o façam nem se lembrar do que aconteceu. — O ruivo viu os amigos sorrirem e concordarem.

— Hum, nesse caso eu topo. Você descobriu para onde eles estão indo agora? — Um deles perguntou.

— Sim, custou um pouco caro fazer isso, mas já tenho todo o roteiro deles. Não tenho como ir agora já que tenho um compromisso importante aqui por esses dias, mas eles estarão em Ibiza depois e lá sim, estarei esperando.

Todos sorriram, gostando do plano oferecido pelo ruivo, comentando sobre os três estranhos, sobre a beleza deles. Jones continuou pensando, movendo o copo entre os dedos e falando em voz alta.

— Só precisamos achar um modo de oferecer a bebida a eles. E aí será só diversão. Estava mesmo com saudades de Ibiza. — O ruivo arrancou uma gargalhada geral.

Kouga saiu do restaurante primeiro, esperando os esposos com a porta da limusine aberta e os deixando entrar. O ruivo entrou por último e o carro já saiu, indo em direção ao Parque de Buttes-Chaumont. Rei olhou para o caminho, achando estranho.

— Vamos para o parque agora, Kouga? Não está meio tarde? — O moreno perguntou olhando para a placa que indicava o caminho que eles tomavam.

— Não para o que nós iremos fazer. — O ruivo sorriu, tirando do sobretudo as sacolas e entregando uma para cada um deles. — Vistam isso.

Os três olharam para o que tinha dentro delas, com Tsubasa e Leo ficando vermelhos na hora e Rei não sabendo o que falar. Zero tirou de dentro da sua sacola um par de orelhas longas, felpudas e pratas. Junto tinha um short minúsculo e colado com um tipo de pompom também prata preso, ainda tinha luvas que imitavam patas. Não era possível.

— Isso é uma fantasia de coelho? — Pegando o nariz vermelho. — Kouga...

Leo puxou a mesma coisa, apenas mudava o tipo de animal, vendo que era na realidade um leão. Com direito a rabo, orelhas e patas. A de Tsubasa parecia ser de um cachorrinho, as orelhas, o focinho e o rabo junto do short branco. Branco. Pelo menos a dele era avermelhado. Kouga puxou o rosto de Rei, falando no ouvido dele, mas deixando que os outros escutassem:

— Quero sair para caçar hoje, alguma coisa interessante. Algo para que eu mate a minha fome. — Rei gemeu baixo, segurando a mão do ruivo em seu rosto. — Acho que irá gostar de ser comido, não é meu coelhinho?

— Eu gosto de ser comido por você de qualquer forma, Kouga. — Rei piscara e sorrindo. — Agora caçar cachorrinhos?

— Não é cachorro, é um filhote de lobo. — Ele mostrou o rabo felpudo da fantasia de Tsubasa.

— Hum, verdade. E como irá funcionar essa caçada? — Rei estava falando bem próximo a boca de Kouga, quase respirando o mesmo ar que ele.

— Vocês irão se esconder e eu irei achá-los. É só o que precisam saber. — Se afastando, Kouga sentou com as pernas cruzadas. — Podem se trocar.

Rei suspirou, tirando a roupa que usava e se trocando. Pelo menos ninguém conseguia ver do lado de fora o que ele estava fazendo. Tsubasa e Leo o seguiram e colocando suas fantasias, com Dan pedindo para não chover ou iria realmente correr nu na rua. Colocando as patinhas e arrumando as orelhas com a pequena juba que estava junta, Leo ficou um verdadeiro leãozinho.

O carro parara no parque, em uma área bem vazia com Kouga abrindo a porta.

— Corram, vamos ver quanto tempo eu levo para pegá-los. — Kouga dissera, esperando os três saírem.

Rei olhou para o marido, puxando os outros dois morenos e entrando parque adentro. Pelo menos era uma noite bem quente em Paris e não tinha nenhuma nuvem no céu. Ainda. Os levando por um caminho que ele parecia conhecer, chegando a um lugar muito bonito: depois de um vasto campo verde, as árvores seguiam ao redor de um lago e logo acima, em uma construção rochosa estava uma cachoeira e em seu pico parecia haver um templo.

— Templo de Sybil. — Rei falou, olhando para o lugar e sorrindo.

— Como sabe…. — Tsubasa começou a perguntar quando Rei deu de ombros.

— Estava naquele livro de guia turístico que Gonza nos comprou. — Rei mordeu os lábios e olhou para o templo — lindo, não é? — Ele sentiu algo se aproximando. — Melhor nos separar.

— Separar? E não achar nunca mais o caminho de volta? — Tsubasa falara, olhando o lugar completamente estranho.

— E sem nenhum de nossos objetos. — Leo falara, reclamando que Eruba não quis vir com ele.

— Imagino o porquê, né? Vamos. — Rei puxou os dois, seguindo pelo caminho que dava ao templo.

Os três seguiram pelo caminho com certa dificuldade, Rei fora o primeiro a observar o movimento ao lado deles, bloqueando o ataque e sendo puxado. Tsubasa e Leo olharam para o lugar vazio onde o Zero estava e virando um para o outro e seguindo o caminho.

Tsubasa avistou o templo, o cavaleiro virando para o Leo e não vendo ninguém. Nem havia sentido nenhuma aproximação, nem tinha percebido que o monge já não o estava seguindo. Chegando ao templo, Dan olhou ao redor, as orelhas brancas balançavam com o vento. Ele viu sua cintura ser abraçada com força e a voz de Kouga falando em seu ouvido.

— Catch you. — Tsubasa tentou se soltar, sem muita força, os lábios do marido em seu pescoço, lambendo a pele ali. — Não adianta, não vou te soltar. Nunca mais.

Garo manteve o esposo preso em seus braços, deslizando a mão por entre as pernas dele, as separando e o fazendo se esfregar em seu corpo. Tsubasa gemeu, conseguindo se controlar e acertando as pernas de Kouga, se soltando e saindo dali.

Kouga balançou a cabeça, levantando e seguindo o moreno devagar, indo na direção da cachoeira. Tsubasa olhara para trás, procurando um caminho e quase gritando quando foi puxado.

— Rei! Achei que você já tivesse sido capturado. — Dan foi levado pelo caminho, ouvindo o barulho da queda d'água.

— Quase, mas Kouga parece que quer brincar. Ele também te deixou sair, não é? Esse é o meu medo... — Rei não terminou o que falava com Kouga surgindo ali e amarrando o cavaleiro prateado com uma corda.

— Hei, de novo? Ai! — Kouga dera um tapa na bunda do Rei, vendo Tsubasa sumir na mata.

— Dois já foram, falta um. — Pegando o Zero e o levando até onde estava Leo, em um ponto do Templo fechado.

— Que bonito hein seu Leo? — Rei falara vendo o monge todo amarrado também.

— Eu nem vi ele se aproximando. — Leo fez um bico, a juba meio caída.

— Tsc. Fico pensando se Kouga virasse um horror o quanto a gente estava realmente fudido. — Rei balançou a cabeça.

— ... Nem pense nisso, Rei. — Leo nem queria imaginar se isso acontecesse.

Kouga virou pelo templo, sentindo a presença de Dan, sumindo na noite e se mesclando com a escuridão. Tsubasa parou meio ofegante, olhando ao redor. Ele estava bem próximo à cachoeira, ouvindo o barulho da água caindo, levando um susto quando sentiu a mão em seu braço e perdendo o equilíbrio. O moreno foi pego no colo, sem que chegasse a cair de verdade. Kouga segurou firme os seus braços, o levando para onde estavam os outros.

— Ih, lobinho já era. — Rei falara ao ver os dois entrarem, com Kouga deixando Tsubasa próximo aos dois.

— Hum, agora quem eu como primeiro? — Kouga falara sem soltar o Dan. — Acho que vou começar pelo Leão.

Dizendo isso, o ruivo tirou a corda que amarrava o Leo, prendendo Tsubasa e o deixando próximo ao Rei, indo até o monge.

Leo tentava se soltar sem querer tanto assim, mas se esfregando contra o corpo de Kouga, sentindo as mãos fortes do ruivo o prender contra o chão. O corpo maior do cavaleiro dourado cobria o do moreno, arrancando um gemido baixo e rouco dele.

— Eu quero te ouvir rosnando, meu leão. Quero te ouvir gritar o meu nome. — Kouga enfiou a mão por dentro do short que Leo usava, apertando o volume ali e o fazendo arquear as costas.

— Kouga... ah Kouga — Leo falou quase gritando, quase rosnando realmente, os dedos hábeis do marido subindo e descendo por todo o seu sexo já bem duro.

Kouga tirou o short com cuidado, afinal ele teria de usar o mesmo para voltar à limusine. Ele afastou as pernas de Leo, ficando entre elas e o puxando para o colo, subindo o quadril até ele o alcançar com a boca, lambendo e mordendo a base da ereção do monge, arrancando um grito que mais parecia um uivo dele.

Segurando o membro com os dentes e passando a língua ali, segurando a cintura de Leo com força, impedindo que ele se movesse. O monge tentava se soltar, arfando e passando as mãos ainda cobertas pelas patas de leão pelo rosto. Kouga o torturava aos poucos, mordendo de leve e depois com um pouco mais de força toda a extensão da ereção em sua boca, o membro inchado e pulsando.

— Ah Kouga-sama… por favor, por favor... ahhhh... eu preciso que me coma. — Leo virou o rosto, mordendo os lábios, bem corado.

— Eu adoro ouvir quando me chama assim, my lady e eu irei te comer, inteiro. Devorar cada pedaço do seu corpo. — Kouga disse, engolindo finalmente todo o sexo de Leo, sugando a carne dura.

O ruivo usava de um ritmo alternado, fazendo com que o moreno não parasse de gemer, de pedir. Brincando com a ponta do dedo em sua entrada, apenas sentindo o calor que emanava dali e aproveitando para fazer com que o monge até suspirasse.

Kouga soltou a ereção de Leo, deixando o quadril dele apoiado em seu colo enquanto tirava a roupa que usava. Ele sentia o olhar dos outros dois cavaleiros, fazendo questão de não olhar para eles. Apoiando a mão por baixo do monge, o ruivo o encaixou contra a própria ereção, forçando a passagem aos poucos e deixando com que ele se acostumasse à invasão. Leo prendeu a respiração, os olhos fechados e o corpo tenso. Kouga subiu a mão pela cintura do moreno, falando em seu ouvido.

— Eu já estou todo dentro de você, my lady. Consegue sentir? Grite meu nome, agora. — Começando a mover apenas o quadril do monge, o ruivo atingiu a próstata dele, o fazendo gritar. — Assim, mais alto.

Kouga começou a estocar junto, forçando o corpo moreno a seguir seus movimentos, com as longas e perfeitas pernas dele ao redor de sua cintura. Leo levou as mãos cobertas pelas patas até as costas do ruivo, a ereção se esfregando de encontro ao baixo ventre dele.

Garo mudou a posição em que estavam deitando Leo melhor no chão, os joelhos apoiados enquanto ele voltava a estocar, bem fundo no canal apertado, apertando o sexo duro do monge com a mão livre, uma, duas, três vezes. O membro pulsava, começando a pingar, a derramar o pré-gozo.

Ele saiu de dentro do esposo, voltando a chupá-lo, querendo o gosto dele em sua boca, mordendo com um pouco mais de força a glande e fazendo com que Leo perdesse o controle, sentindo o jato deslizar por sua garganta, sorvendo de todo o líquido.

Leo perdeu a força nas pernas, deslizando devagar até o chão. Ele virou o rosto, provando do seu gosto na boca do ruivo quando ele o beijou, ficando onde estava e tentando retornar à realidade aos poucos.

Kouga deixou o monge deitado no chão, olhando para a próxima presa, indo em direção ao Rei. Ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo negro, tirando os fios de seu rosto, a ereção a frente da boca do moreno.

— Chupe. — Kouga falou baixo, em um tom de comando e ainda assim carinhoso. Ele viu Rei abrir a boca e engolir todo o seu sexo duro, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Rei sugava com força, as mãos ainda presas, ele de joelhos diante o cavaleiro dourado com as orelhas pratas caindo por sobre o rosto junto de seu cabelo. Ele sentiu os dedos do marido nos fios negros, sem puxar, sem forçar, apenas o toque de seus dedos por entre o seu cabelo.

— Rei, pare. Agora, como você quer que eu te coma? De quatro, amarrado, com força? — O ruivo falou, se afastando daquela boca perfeita antes que acabasse rápido demais.

— Do jeito que preferir, só precisa ser agora, Kouga-kun. — Rei falara, sabendo que iria deixar o ruivo louco. Ele sabia que Kouga tinha uma tara quando ele se submetia tão docilmente ao Garo, da mesma forma que ele também curtia quando ele lutava até ceder.

Kouga sorriu, puxando o moreno e o deixando amarrado mesmo, colocando ele de quatro, pegando sua camisa para não o machucar e apoiando o rosto dele sobre o tecido. Segurando pelas ancas, tirando o short que ele usava e o puxando melhor, deixando aquela bunda perfeita e redonda bem empinada, o ruivo abrira a mão, dando um tapa forte ali, vendo a marca na pele clara, ouvindo o grito indignado do esposo.

— Nunca é demais deixar claro quem manda aqui. — Kouga dissera já se encaixando, colocando só a glande na entrada do moreno, sentindo o buraquinho piscar.

Deixando o corpo bem junto ao do Zero, Garo encostou os lábios no ouvido dele, mordendo e sugando o lóbulo de sua orelha, entrando devagar, bem devagar. Sentindo todo o canal se abrir para recebê-lo e fazendo com que o moreno gemesse de dor e prazer.

— Vamos devagar agora, mesmo que você seja um coelhinho muito delicioso, quero saborear esse banquete aos poucos. — Kouga falou, encostando o baixo-ventre contra a pele lisa da bunda do Rei, ficando parado.

Ele segurou o quadril do moreno, o deixando sem contato algum com o chão ou qualquer outro lugar, começando a estocar conforme havia falado. Lento, fundo, fazendo com que Rei começasse a gemer em francês, começasse a implorar para que o ruivo fosse mais rápido.

— Mon mari, plus rapide. Ne pas me torturer comme ça, aller plus vite. (Meu marido, mais rápido. Não me torture assim, vá mais rápido) — Kouga sorriu, continuando no mesmo ritmo.

— Só mais um pouco, minha Gisele. Só mais um pouco. — Ele aumentou um pouco a velocidade com que o comia, segurando a ereção de Rei com uma das mãos. — Você quer gozar?

— Ahhh Kouga... SIM. — Rei virou o rosto, tentando abafar os gemidos e gritos que dava, misturando francês, espanhol e inglês na fala.

— Então eu vou te fazer gozar. — Kouga continuou a masturbar e a estocar, aumentando a força e a velocidade com que entrava e saía do corpo menor.

Rei seguia as estocadas rebolando, o cabelo cobrindo seu rosto e as orelhas ainda no lugar. A visão dele de quatro, rebolando e gemendo, a pele sendo tocada pela luz da lua e nada mais. Lindo. Kouga sempre achava que Rei era o demônio enviado para levar sua alma ao inferno, para transformar em cinzas todas as convicções e pensamentos que o cavaleiro dourado tinha.

Encontrando o ângulo certo e acertando o doce ponto em seu corpo, Rei sentiu cada fibra em seu ser tremer, explodir e sua visão embaçar. O orgasmo o fazendo perder o fôlego, perder o rumo da coerência, caindo meio solto, meio mole no chão. Kouga saiu devagar de dentro dele, beijando a base de sua coluna e subindo, soltando as mãos do moreno.

— Tu me tues, mon mari. Il Me tue tant de plaisir. (Você um dia me mata, meu marido. Me mata de tanto prazer.) — Kouga ouviu a voz do moreno, dando um beijo no canto de sua boca.

— É um jeito bom de ir, minha Gisele. — Kouga viu Rei sorrir.

O ruivo se virou, olhando para Tsubasa ainda amarrado e de joelhos. As orelhas brancas estavam destacadas no cabelo escuro do cavaleiro, o focinho ainda estava no lugar, assim como o rabo preso ao short branco. Kouga conseguia ver que o moreno estava excitado, mas existia algo, além disso, em seus olhos: medo.

— Tsubasa. — O moreno levantou o rosto, os lábios tremendo. Kouga se ajoelhou na frente dele, sem o soltar. Ele abraçou o corpo menor, beijando seu pescoço, descendo até o ombro e voltando.

— Kouga... — Tsubasa gemeu baixo, dando espaço para a boca do marido em seu pescoço, começando a relaxar com os carinhos que ele lhe fazia. — Desculpe...

Kouga sorriu, passando o polegar devagar pelo lábio inferior de Dan, sem falar nada e o beijando, a língua percorrendo e tocando todo o interior úmido de sua boca. Conforme era correspondido, o ruivo deixava o beijo ainda mais intenso e sensual, mais quente. Se afastando um pouco, sem deixar de tocar todo o corpo menor com os dedos, Garo falou bem baixo em seu ouvido enquanto tirava o short que ele vestia:

— Eu vou te comer com força, vou fazer com que uive meu nome. Eu posso fazer isso, mio primadonna? — Dan fez um sim com a cabeça, sem conseguir falar direito. — Posso mesmo? Gozar dentro do seu corpo, bem fundo. Te fazer gozar comigo.

Tsubasa jogou a cabeça para trás, os dedos de Kouga em seu sexo, segurando apenas a glande e brincando com ela, concordando com o que ele lhe dizia. Ele sentiu o ruivo mudar de posição, o virando de costas e o colocando em seu colo, ficando meio ajoelhado no chão frio.

Kouga segurou a cintura de Tsubasa, só esfregando a ereção contra o seu rego, descrevendo passo a passo o que iria fazer com ele, vendo sua pele se arrepiar por inteira.

— Consegue sentir, Tsubasa? Vou entrar todo em você, primeiro devagar, bem devagar. Quero que sinta tudo, o canal se abrindo para mim, queimando você por dentro. E vou começar a estocar, acertando sua próstata, aquele ponto que parece te fazer explodir com uma carga elétrica. E você vai rebolar, vai pedir para que eu vá mais rápido, falar meu nome até gozar na minha mão. — Ele viu os olhos do moreno tremerem quando começou a entrar em seu corpo.

Tsubasa mordeu os lábios, a dor percorrendo cada fibra sua, deixando que um grito abafado saísse de sua garganta, falando o nome do Kouga meio uivado. O cavaleiro dourado segurou a base da ereção de Dan, começando a masturbá-lo conforme ele o fazia rebolar, devagar, lento, rápido, alternando e prolongando o máximo que podia.

Usando as coxas e as pernas para dar apoio sem conseguir se soltar, Tsubasa era obrigado a seguir o ritmo que Kouga lhe impunha, apesar de estar tão perto do gozo. As mãos ágeis do Garo em seu sexo garantiam isso, enlouquecendo aos poucos o moreno.

Cada estocada era acompanhada de um grito, um gemido. Kouga fechou os olhos, começando a ir mais rápido, buscando ele próprio o clímax, já o sentindo despejar dentro de Tsubasa, jogando o corpo menor para frente e o puxando para trás, se cravando bem fundo nele. Tsubasa gritou de dor e de prazer, gozando na mão do ruivo, ficando com as costas apoiada contra o peito dele.

Kouga encostou o rosto contra a curva do pescoço de Tsubasa, recuperando o fôlego ali, abraçando a cintura do moreno com força. Ele puxou a corda que o prendia, a deixando cair solta, vendo as marcas nos braços do Dan. Mudando a posição em que estavam, já saindo de dentro dele, Garo franziu o cenho, olhando os lábios machucados dele.

— Vou exigir que não faça mais isso, prefiro te ouvir gritando. — Ele disse passando a mão pelo sangue seco.

— Mais fácil ele conseguir escapar na próxima caçada. — Rei falara. O cavaleiro prateado ainda estava deitado, já com a respiração mais controlada.

Leo concordou, colocando o short que tinha ficado caído próximo. Kouga balançou a cabeça, deitando Tsubasa e indo até a sua roupa e a vestindo. Virando para o Rei e vendo o moreno fazer bico, ele deu um meio sorriso, indo até o esposo o ajudando a se vestir e o pegando no colo.

— Já volto e não se mexam. — Kouga sumiu, surgindo ao lado da limusine, deixando o Zero lá, voltando e trazendo Leo consigo.

O monge deitou contra o peito do Rei, ficando assim um pouco até que Kouga retornasse com Tsubasa que já estava adormecido. O carro saiu sem que nenhum dos quatro cavaleiros percebesse que eram observados por duas mulheres estranhas, elas sumindo no meio de uma nuvem luminosa.

Kouga ouviu Rei começar a rir, olhando o moreno. Ele apontou para a música que tocava com Kouga sorrindo de repente, entendendo a brincadeira. Leo estava quase dormindo, nem ligando para qualquer coisa.

 _You create misery, have your cake and eat it._

 _Take your place in history, and pray we don't repeat it_

 _Call it fate, call it back, call it off, don't call me later_

 _lay your head in your bed_

 _it's just how you made it_

 _Out of my way I'm running,_

 _I'm gonna catch you if I can_

 _Out of my way I'm coming,_

 _I'm gonna catch you if I can_

 _Out of my way I'm running,_

 _I'm gonna catch you if I can_

 _Out of my way start running,_

 _I'm gonna catch you_

— Fico imaginando qual será sua próxima ideia, Kouga-kun. Nunca imaginei que iria virar coelhinho e ser caçado pelo sempre sério Garo. Acho que sou uma péssima influência na sua vida mesmo, não é meu marido? — Rei falara, deixando que Leo dormisse em seu colo, passando a mão pelo cabelo escuro do monge.

Kouga sorriu, cobrindo Tsubasa com o sobretudo dele, o ruivo pensando no que Rei falara. Sim, com certeza havia a influência dos três em sua vida, mas nada que o fizesse mudar tão radicalmente de personalidade.

— Nem tudo é sua culpa, Rei. Algumas coisas são apenas feitas por você e para você, não por sua culpa. E quanto à próxima ideia, estava pensando em você usar chifres e um rabo pontudo, o que acha? — O ruivo disse, piscando.

 _It's your day believe it_

 _It's your date with destiny_

 _It's too late to leave it_

 _After all it's your, it's your party_

 _Call it luck, call it fate, call me beautiful to my face_

 _call it off to my surprise_

 _It's just how you made it_

 _Out of my way I'm running,_

 _I'm gonna catch you if I can_

 _Out of my way I'm coming,_

 _I'm gonna catch you if I can_

 _Out of my way I'm running,_

 _I'm gonna catch you if I can_

 _Out of my way start running,_

 _I'm gonna catch you (2x)_

 _you, you, you, you_

 _Catch you, Catch you..._

— Diabo? Isso é alguma indireta? Bom, se eu serei o diabo, você será quem? O humano a ser tentado e levado ao inferno? — Rei perguntara.

— Isso eu já sou, minha Gisele. Com vocês três, eu já sou esse humano. E um bem feliz. — Kouga ouviu Rei engasgar, virando e vendo o moreno sem reação.

— Também te amo, Kouga. Nós te amamos. — Foi a única coisa que Rei falou, fechando os olhos para não se trair ainda mais. Era difícil e fácil falar sobre isso com o marido agora, mas antes era complicado e impossível.

Kouga acordou Tsubasa, vendo o moreno tirar o casaco e passar a mão pelo cabelo escuro, tentando arrumá-lo. Ele balançou a cabeça, olhando o relógio.

— Nosso voo para a Espanha sai em 2 horas, um banho rápido e precisamos sair. — O ruivo falou, pegando o próprio sobretudo.

Rei fez um sim com a cabeça, com Leo já meio desperto do lado e saindo da limusine, puxando os dois outros cavaleiros.

Leo e Tsubasa foram andando, achando estranho o povo do saguão do hotel olhar para eles com cara de espanto. No meio do caminho o monge se tocou que usava apenas um micro short vermelho, orelhas, patas e rabo de leão e uma juba meio desgrenhada. Virando para Tsubasa ele quase engasgou, o short branco estava todo úmido e molhado, começando a ficar bem transparente, deixando o moreno da cor da sua única peça de roupa.

Rei estava nem aí, andando quase que rebolando, puxando os dois pela mão. Tsubasa ainda estava tão sonolento que não percebeu nada, ou já teria tido um chilique. Esperando o elevador chegar e com um grupo meio atirado ao redor, falando abertamente da bunda dos três morenos, Leo sentiu alguém tocar no seu "rabo", virando indignado e encontrando uma velhinha sorridente. Tinha um grupo de rapazes de olho em Tsubasa, indicando até a vontade de apertar as ancas do moreno.

Kouga ainda estava no carro quando percebeu que todas as roupas dos três esposos estavam ali, incluindo seus sobretudos mágicos. Pegando tudo e indo atrás deles, o ruivo viu a aglomeração em frente ao elevador, rosnando baixo quando viu um humano qualquer passar a mão pelo quadril de Tsubasa que deu um pulo.

Perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha, o ruivo atravessou o espaço que os separava dos outros cavaleiros, empurrando o abusado que deveria ter sido morto se não fosse um simples humano idiota e o jogando no chão, olhando para os três esposos e falando pausadamente.

— Gostando do espetáculo? — Rei se tocou que estava praticamente nu ali, vendo Leo encolher os ombros e pegar o seu sobretudo.

Sem encarar o Garo, ele pegou o sobretudo e colocou Shiruba de volta no pescoço, entrando no elevador, puxando Tsubasa que olhava para o idiota no chão com cara de bem feito, palhaço. Ele colocou o casaco branco por sobre os ombros de Dan, esperando a porta se fechar para começar a ouvir o sermão do cavaleiro dourado.

Fora pior do que imaginara, assim que se viram sozinhos, Kouga não abrira a boca. Sempre que ficava calado, indicava que ele estava acima do nervoso. Achando aquilo bem idiota, Rei decidira que não ia dar o braço a torcer, cruzando os braços e encarando o ruivo, sem piscar.

Leo olhava para o chão, sem falar nada. Tsubasa finalmente se tocou como estava antes, o rosto ficando tão corado que parecia estar com febre. Ele olhou para o Kouga, sem conseguir falar ou emitir nenhum som, vendo o marido sair do elevador quando chegaram ao andar correto. Esperando os três saírem, ele seguiu até o quarto, indo direto para o banheiro e batendo a porta.

— Muito bom. — Leo falou baixo, indo arrumar as coisas.

Tsubasa respirou fundo, indo atrás do Leo, vendo Rei ir para o banheiro e entrar, fechando a porta logo atrás. Ele sempre era o mais suicida dos três, mesmo.

Kouga tinha tirado toda a roupa e esperava a água aquecer, olhando para o Rei através do espelho. O moreno encostou o corpo na porta, descruzando os braços e enfrentando o cavaleiro dourado com tudo que podia.

— Agora o que você prefere? Que eu me ajoelhe e peça perdão por usar a fantasia que VOCÊ mesmo escolheu? Ou porque chamei a atenção por demais de pessoas que não me dizem nenhum respeito, ou fazem a menor diferença na minha vida? — Rei falara, vendo Kouga se aproximar, sentindo medo realmente da expressão que o ruivo tinha, mas ainda assim o enfrentando.

— Rei, você está brincando com o que não deve. — Kouga disse, socando a parede ao lado do moreno, fazendo o local afundar. — Eu já disse que não gosto do que é meu sendo tocado por outras pessoas.

— Se sabe que somos seu, de mais ninguém, por que fazer isso? Irá se sentir melhor se nos espancar? Tudo bem pode fazer só não me trate dessa forma. Nem aos outros. — Rei falara baixo, pausado e sério. Ele viu o rosto de Kouga mudar, a expressão se abrandar.

— Não, eu não me sentirei melhor batendo em nenhum de vocês, Rei. — Tocando no rosto do moreno e tirando o casaco que ele usava, Kouga passou a mão pelo corpo dele.

Rei olhou as orelhas caindo em seu rosto, empurrando o marido na direção do chuveiro ou eles iriam perder o voo, chamando os outros dois para entrarem logo. Leo entrou atrás de Tsubasa, garantido se estava seguro mesmo ou era melhor sair correndo.

— Deixa de medo, Leozinho. Vamos aproveitar esse chuveiro para 10 e andar logo com isso que temos de chegar antes para o embarque. — Rei falara, debaixo da água quente, a fantasia jogada no chão.

— Não estou com medo. — Leo reclamou baixo, também tirando a fantasia, entrando para tomar banho.

Kouga já terminava, deixando que Tsubasa entrasse no seu lugar, passando a mão pela cintura dele em uma carícia, com a mão do moreno passando pela a tatuagem que o cavaleiro dourado tinha em seu baixo ventre. Era como se ele pedisse desculpas, ou o máximo que Garo poderia chegar disso.

— Vou fechar a conta do hotel e aguardo vocês na limusine. — O ruivo disse, já vestindo o sobretudo branco e descendo.

Chegando no balcão de atendimento, ele falou com a moça ali pedindo para fechar a conta do quarto em que estava.

— Mas já indo embora? — Ele ouviu uma voz conhecida falar, virando e vendo um sorridente Yuki Jubei.

— Sim. — Kouga se limitou a responder, voltando e assinando os papéis que foram colocados à sua frente.

— Hum, voltando para a casa, então? — O moreno tentava descobrir para onde exatamente eles iriam.

— Não. — Sem falar mais nada, o ruivo se afastou, seguindo para a limusine.

Yuki balançou a cabeça, teria de usar meios diferentes para descobrir o destino daquele ruivo. Sorrindo para a atendente que se derretia, ele começou o plano para conseguir as informações corretas.

Kouga falava com a motorista da limusine, avisando que era o último serviço a ser prestado, vendo Rei e os outros se aproximando. Deixando os três entrarem primeiro e fechando a porta, o ruivo olhou para a porta do hotel, achando que já havia visto a estranha que estava parada ali. A mulher era pequena, o corpo esguio e os cabelos eram presos em um rabo de cavalo. Onde mesmo ele a havia visto?

O carro saiu indo direto para o aeroporto de Paris, de onde eles partiriam para Granada, Espanha. Os três estavam meio calados, com sono pelo visto. Seria uma viagem até que rápida e iriam direto para o hotel, seguindo o que Gonza escrevera ficariam em dois diferentes para aproveitar um festival que iria acontecer em Alhambra. O primeiro era Carmen del Cobertizo ficando na Suíte Alhambra e o segundo era Palacio De Santa Paula com a The Bishop Suíte reservada.

Os dois ficavam próximos a Alhambra e Kouga iria levar Rei para ver o festival da cidade, com a apresentação da peça Asturias (Leyenda) e depois para um festival de flamenco, visto que a cidade era o berço da dança. Seria apenas um dia na cidade, partindo dali para Ibiza de Iate, até o final dos cinco dias reservado para a viagem, voltando ao Japão e a vida de cavaleiro makai.

Continua

(*). — Francês.


End file.
